Another World (Chapter 1)
by Kuma Yuzuhira
Summary: Chap-chap pertama, dan story pertama dari penulis baru *owo* fanfiction dari Shigatsua Kimi No Uso (You Lie In April). Menceritakan Kehidupan di dunia yang berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. Semoga suka, dan happy reading


**Another World**

Author : Kuma Yuzuhira / Genre : Slice Of Life, Romance, Friendship, Sad, Music / Rating : T (13+) / Summary : Etto...fanfiction Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso pertama *iyey* jadi menceritakan kehidupan lain dari Arima Kousei dan Miyazono Kaori serta teman-teman lain, masih chapter 1 gambare. Happy Reading.

Pikirkan jika diluar sana ada sebuah dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia yang kita tinggali. Mungkin, disana aku hidup bahagia bersamamu atau tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sama sekali. Hai, apa kabarmu? Bulan april sudah hampir datang tahun ini, lambaian angin musim semi masih menemi hariku. Seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam datang kerumahku, walau aku tidak memeliharanya dia selalu tidur diatas piano, saat aku berlatih kucing itu tidur dibawah kakiku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku, Tsubaki dan yang lain sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir, kami berdo'a bersama dikuil untuk kelancaran ujian. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dan yang lain sering berkunjung kerumahmu, melihat kedua orang tuamu dan membeli tart, terkadang kami semua mengobrol bersama ditemani teh dan tart yang sengaja orang tuamu buatkan untuk kami. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih ingat dengan Igawa-san dan Aiza-kun? Yah sejak concourse dibulan Desember, kami menjadi lebih akrab dari biasanya. Aku juga memperkenalkan mereka pada Tsubaki dan Watari, kami berlima sering mengunjungi rumahmu untuk sekedar mampir menikmati kue yang ada disana. Hey! Apa jadinya jika kita berenam berlibur bersama? Aku yakin akan ada banyak kue dan juga akan menjadi pesta minum teh dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Ah, tahun ini jalanan menuju sekolah sangat berwarna, dimana-mana pink. Hujan kelopak bunga sakura sangat banyak tahun ini. Hey! Apa kau mengunjungiku saat hari itu? hari pertama masuk sekolah? Aku melihatmu berdiri dibawah pohon sakura dengan biolamu. Namun, saat aku berkedip kau menghilang di antara hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Ne! Apa kau percaya akan dunia lain selain dunia ini? Dunia dimana mungkin aku dan kau hidup bahagia, atau dunia dimana kita tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Saat aku membaca surat darimu, aku bisa menyimpulkan kau adalah wanita penguntit kasar yang suka memaksa. Tapi, kau hebat, kau kuat, kau yang menyelamatkanku saat aku tenggelam.

Suaramu selalu sampai padaku, menarik tanganku lembut, kebohonganmu kepada Watari dan kami semua, jujur itu membuatku sedikit shock begitupun Watari, tapi Watari sudah memaafkanmu, begitu juga aku dan Tsubaki. Kami semua memaafkanmu, dan juga merindukanmu. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, Watari ingin mengajakmu pergi ketaman bermain, Tsubaki ingin mengajakmu makan creeps dan berbelanja bersama, dan aku...aku...ingin berdiri dipanggung sekali lagi denganmu serta mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu, Violinist yang aneh dan kasar, aku mencintaimu. Oh yah! Apa kau bertemu Oka-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kalian bersama? Aku harap kalian berdua bahagia disana, karena kamipun bahagia disini. Namun, aku berharap bisa melihatmu lagi, bersamamu lebih lama lagi, bagaimana jika kita bunuh diri bersama dan menemukan dunia baru, dunia yang tidak memisahkanku dari Ibuku, dunia yang tidak memisahkanku darimu, dunia dimana kita hidup bersama dalam ikatan melodi yang indah, bersenandung dengan irama bersama-sama, dunia dimana aku bisa manatap matamu dan mengatakan itu dengan sangat keras dan lantang, dunia dimana aku tidak mencari asalan, untuk kabur dari piona, dunia dimana aku bisa jujur dengan perasaanku, dunia dimana hanya ada musik yang menghubungkan kita.

**Chapter 01 – I met you again.**

'Siapapun...kumohon...tolong aku! Telingaku...telingaku tidak bisa mendengar. Suara piano, kemana suara piano itu? siapapun tolong aku!'

Berdiri dalam ruang yang kosong, nafas ini terdengar berat. Gelap, gelap, dan tak berujung. Nafasku mulai mencekik kerongkonganku, aku sendiri tidak ada yang melihatku, tidak ada yang bersamaku.

"Aku ada disini..."

Langit yang sama, setiap pagi dan setiap hari selalu sama. Terbangun dari mimpi yang hampir selalu sama setiap hari, otakku tidak bosan untuk merefleksikan gambar yang samar-samar itu. Seorang gadis dengan senyum manis menarik tanganku ke atas, kadang aku bertanya siapa gadis dalam mimpiku itu, tapi itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di SMP Sumitani, tahun pertama akan menjadi tahun yang sedikit sibuk.

"Ah...! kita tidak satu kelas, gomen Kousei kau sendiri tahun ini, te~he." Wajah Tsubaki sangat menjengkelkan saat melihat urutan kelas yang kami dapat, dia dan Watari satu kelas sementara aku dikelas yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Mengejar waktu kami bergegas untuk sesegera mungkin menuju aula utama untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa/i baru. Sesampainya diruang aula yang besar tersebut, kami mencari tempat duduk dan menunggu upacara tersebut dimulai. Tak sampai sepuluh menit ruang aula sudah penuh, beberapa guru dan staf sekolah sudah berdatangan dan inilah kepala sekolah kami yang akan memberi sambutan pertama serta pidato yang tidak diragukan lagi akan panjang. Beberapa menit berlalu, beberapa sambutan dari kepala sekolah, wakil kakak kelas dan wakil dari angkatan kami sudah beres. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesemua arah, menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit asing mataku tertuju pada satu arah, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kacamaca duduk sendiri dengan sebuah biola yang ia bawa. Pemain biola yah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang yang memainkan alat musik, walau dua tahun yang lalu aku juga adalah seorang musisi, kenangan yang tidak ingin aku ingat.

"Kousei, aku dan Watari akan ke kelas duluan. Kau jangan sampai tersesat ke kelasmu sendirian yah." Dasar Tsubaki, wajahnya sangat membuatku jengkel.

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun menuju kelasku, kelas baruku dengan teman-teman baru dan juga suasana yang baru. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat urutan tempat duduk, aku lihat semua orang sudah memiliki teman dikelas hanya aku dan gadis di pojok kelas. Gadis berambut pirang dengan kacamata dan biola disamping mejanya. Jadi dia sekelas denganku? Jangan sampai tahu kalau aku juga dulu bermain piano, mungkin dia akan mengajakku masuk ke club musik ringan atau club musik lain, itu menjengkelkan. Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas, sepertinya itu adalah wali kelasku yang baru dan homeroom-pun dimulai. Hujan bunga sakura masih sangat banyak, beberapa kelopak yang tertiup angin masuk perlahan melalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka.

"Jadi karena hari ini adalah hari pertama, kita akan melakukan sesi perkenalan diri masing-masing, dimulai dari Arima Kousei-kun, silankan." Aku yang pertama yang harus memperkenalkan diri.

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk "Salam kenal, namaku Arima Kousei, hobbyku membuat partitur untuk recital piano dan sejenisnya, mulai dari hari ini mohon kerja samanya." Setelah perkenalan aku mendengar perbincangan kecil di antara yang lain.

"Arima...apa Arima yang itu?"

"Yah, Arima yang itu."

Semua sepertinya mengenalku, mengenal Arima Kousei yang menjuarai concourse dengan tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun, mengenal Arima Kousei sang budak partitur, boneka Ibunya. Semuanya hanya mengejek, mereka tidak mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya, mereka berbiacara seolah tahu sengalanya tentang diriku.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutnya dengan Miyazono Kaori-san, silahkan." Seorang gadis di pojok berdiri, gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Jadi, namanya Miyazono-san.

"Salam kenal semua! Aku Miyazono Kaori, hobby-ku bermain biola dan juga tentu saja makan makanan yang manis. Orang tuaku membuka toko kue di rumah jadi jika ada waktu mampirlah. Mohon kerja samanya."

Dia melakukan dengan begitu semangat, senyum diwajahnya menandakan dia sangat senang dengan ini semua. Tapi, aku merasakan udara sejuk menerpa wajahku, angin lembut musim semi pertamaku di SMP Sumitani ini.

"Semua sudah perkenalan, kita akan mulai homeroom untuk memilih ketua kelas dan yang lain."

Kelas dilanjutkan begitu saja, meninggalkanku dengan ketidak pahamku akan semua ini, pandanganku menuju keluar gedung sekolah menuju lapangan sekolah yang dihujani kelopak bunga sakura. Di sana ada beberapa kakak kelas yang sedang mempersiapkan lapangan untuk latihan rutin mereka.

"Yah, untuk sekarang kita sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas kita. Arima-kun, kau akan menjadi ketua kelas dan Miyazono-san akan menjadi sekertaris, bekerja keraslah untuk kelas kita."

"Eh...? EHHHH...?"

Setelah pemilihan yang tidak aku ketahui tersebut, dan begitulah aku menjadi ketua kelasku yang baru. Setelah kelas usai aku dan Miyazono-san menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil print out yang akan disebarkan kesemua teman-teman.

"Etto...Arima-kun, kan?"

"Yah..."

"Ah...tidak kusangka akan menjadi sekertaris kelas."

"Aku juga..."

"Yah, walau tadinya aku mengincar posisi ketua kelas...hehe!"

"Kenapa kau mau?"

"Yah, karena sangat menyasikan menjadi ketua kelas, iya kan?" kembali, aku melihat senyum itu diwajahnya, tidak dapat berkata-kata aku hanya memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya. Ah, Tuhan cobaan apa ini?

Kami sampai diruang guru, mencari wali kelas kami dan mendatanginya "Sensei, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ah, Kousei-kun, Miyazono-san. Aku ingin kalian membawa ini ke kelas dan menyimpannya diloker kelas." Wali kelas kami memberikan tumpukan besar kertas yang akan dibagikan besok.

"Baiklah, sensei. Kami pergi dulu."

Setelah itu kami kembali menuju kelas untuk menyimpan print out ini diloker kelas. Suasana koridor sekolah sangat itu sangat sepi, sebagian besar murid sudah berhamburan pulang, karena ini hari pertama masuk jadi sekolah hanya setengah hari, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang masih disekolah dan menikmati sekolah mereka yang baru, begitupun aku dan Miyazono-san. Setelah usai menyimpan print out diloker kelas, kami berdua pulang meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengikutiku, Arima-kun? Apa kau stalker? Ki-kimoi!"

"Bukan begitu! Jalan menuju rumahku juga lewat sini."

"Ah! Begitu, kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama."

Perempuan ini, dia sangat kasar tapi juga polos. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup sampai hari ini? Sungguh misteri alam.

"Hey! Arima-kun..." kami berjalan melewati sebuah taman dengan sebuah pohon sakura disana.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau berhenti bermain piano?" Gadis ini, kenapa dia tahu?

"Ke-kenapa kau tahu?"

"Suara dari pianomu menangis."

Hey! Apa kabar? Hari ini bunga sakura berjatuhan disepanjang jalan, menuju sebagian besar jalan menuju sekolah. Ditaman itu juga dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura, cahaya matahari senja membuat kelopak bunga sakura berubah warna menjadi jingga. Semilir angin lembut di awal musim semi membelai rambut pirangmu yang tersapu cahaya mentari menjadi keemasan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan juga merasa sedih disaat bersamaan saat menatapku, yah memang benar sudah lama piano dalam diriku menangis, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu mencari alasan untuk tidak mendengarnya, sampai suatu hari aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarnya. Suara itu hilang ditelan kebohonganku selama ini, telingaku tidak bisa mendengarnya, suaranya tidak sampai kepadaku. Kenapa?


End file.
